Always Yours
by Lady Jackie
Summary: ¿Podrá alguna vez Kimy ser parte de Hisashi?.....Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

 Always yours....

Fanfic yaoi lemon 

Autora: Jackie O.

Pareja: MitxKO.

_**********************************************************************************************_

_Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi lemon, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico y algunos párrafos de relaciones explícitas; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Homófobicos y similares, por favor abstenerse.___

_*******************************************************************************************___

CAPITULO 1: SENTIR.....

Frío.

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue frío. Si bien afuera el clima era por demás de veraniego, por dentro se sentía como si estuviera en invierno. 

Otro día de la semana. Otro día más de verano.

La misma rutina, la misma manera de hacer las cosas una y otra vez. Terminar un día y comenzar otro.

Ir a la escuela, luego las prácticas de basketball, después las clases y más tarde volver a su apartamento.

Solo.

Lentamente se desperezo quitándose el sueño con gestos enérgicos. Fue al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, pues el tiempo apremiaba aunque era temprano. Se peinó y se vistió de manera automática sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Desayunó normalmente, como todos los días, como cada día..

Cerró su apartamento mientras el viento despeinaba su cabello negro-azulado y se dirigió caminado hacia el gimnasio de la preparatoria Shohoku, pensando que tan solo tres semanas atrás había estado golpeando a sus compañeros en el mismo gimnasio en donde hoy iba a practicar. Su rostro aun tenia secuelas de ello: algunas banditas y una gasa en su mejilla izquierda.

Luego de aquel incidente se había disculpado personalmente con todos: con Rukawa, Sakuragi, Ayako, Ryota, el profesor Anzai y con Kogure.

Su disculpa ante Kogure dio el nacimiento a ese frío interior, a esa sensación de perdida que no podía superar.

Habló con él mientras se encontraban en un recreo en la escuela pero las palabras de entendimiento y de perdón por parte del joven de anteojos le sonaron huecas. Y dentro suyo algo se heló cuando Kogure alzó su mirada antes de seguir su camino dando por finalizada la charla: sus ojos marrones habían perdido su brillo de vida; se notaban como si estuvieran vacíos.

Y sabía porque estaban asi. Lo había traicionado. Había traicionado la confianza que su amigo había puesto en él aún años antes de que él dejara de jugar basketball. Kogure le había abierto la puerta de su vida haciéndose su mejor amigo y él se la cerró con un solo golpe, sin pensar que luego se arrepentiría como nunca.

Sin embargo ese frío intenso también se debía a que se había enamorado de su amigo. Lo amaba. Con todo su corazón. Y también sabia que Kogure había albergado sentimientos especiales hacia él, pues había visto el reflejo del amor muchas veces en su mirada. Pero ya no tenía oportunidad alguna. Había matado ese incipiente amor.

Maldición. Hasta le dolía respirar. Tenia que buscar la manera de lograr de que él le perdonara de verdad, para que vuelva a confiar en él y quizás, sólo quizás, volver a leer esos sentimientos en su mirada.

 Casi todos en el equipo sentían la tensión fluir entre ellos cuando practicaban, pues sabían que entre ellos casi no se hablaban desde el incidente; creían que su amistad de muchos años había terminado y sabían que le iba a resultar difícil volver a empezar.

Suspiró profundamente al reconocer que con sus acciones había lastimado a quien jamás hubiera soñado lastimar.

Siguió caminando cabizbajo, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando al entrar por el portón de la escuela se da  de lleno con quien menos esperaba.

-Auchhh....Kogure!-

-M-Mitsui....-

-Gomen nasai, Kogure- dice Mitsui mientras retrocede y se inclina levemente- no te había visto.

-N-No importa... - dice Kogure ruborizándose ante la mirada algo curiosa de Mitsui. Retrocede unos pasos y se encamina apresurado hacia el gimnasio, pero es detenido por una mano que se aferra a su brazo.

Kogure alza sus ojos y se encuentra con aquel destello color azul que lo hace estremecer, que le pide perdón.

-Qué quieres?- le pregunta a Mitsui utilizando sin querer un tono algo brusco.

-Necesito hablar contigo- contesta Mitsui.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- le dice Kogure mientras se libera bruscamente del agarre de Mitsui.- nada que hablar.

El helado tono de voz de Kogure lo paralizó, dejándolo inmóvil mientras mira la espalda de Kogure perderse entre el alumnado que entraba a la escuela. Una punzada de angustia atenazó su pecho al darse cuenta que quizás era demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo; pero rogaba a Dios que no lo fuera.

                                                      ~º~º~º~º~º~º~ 

La práctica se realizaba de manera normal. Los gritos del capitán resonaban en el gimnasio al igual que las carcajadas de Sakuragi y las recomendaciones de Ayako. 

Pero algo falta y Mitsui sabe lo que es: la alegre risa de Kogure. Esa risa cristalina y contagiosa que a todos hace sentir bien. Se siente su falta. Se la extraña.

Mitsui avanza por un costado de la cancha haciendo picar el balón. Llama a Rukawa con un grito y , a pesar de la marca constante de Akagi, logra pasar el balón.

Rukawa lo recibe  y se dirige rápidamente hacia el aro para encestar pero un veloz Kogure trata de detenerlo.

 A él se le une Sakuragi, que motivado por el enojo de ver como el kitsune jugaba tan bien, trata de quitarle el balón desesperadamente. Rukawa busca pasarlos a ambos pero solamente logra eludir a Sakuragi, pues Kogure le roba el balón sin que pudiera evitarlo y observa como encesta un doble sin poderlo creer.

Rukawa se fija en sus movimientos y nota la carencia de fluidez en ellos; se da cuenta que Kogure juega por cumplir con lo que se espera de él  y no por diversión. Vuelve su mirada hacia Mitsui y su asentimiento le confirma que él también lo sabe. 

Minutos después, en las duchas, todos comentan lo bueno que estuvo el juego y la cantidad de puntos que anotó Kogure. Lo miran esperando su rubor de humildad y se encuentran con una rigidez impropia en él. 

Kogure se ducha y se seca con rapidez. Se viste con ropa de calle: una remera gris, unos jeans azul oscuro y unas zapatillas sin cordones. Se pone sus anteojos y cierra su locker con un movimiento brusco y se retira de los vestidores con paso apurado.

Inmediatamente de su partida, todo el equipo respira aliviado. La tensión en el lugar era mucha y apenas se hacía imperceptible.

- Vaya con el chico- dijo Ryota mientras se secaba- se pone cada vez más denso.

- Si, no entiendo lo que le pasa a este cuatro-ojos- comenta Sakuragi abrochándose los pantalones.- Mitsui, tienes que hablar con él.

Mitsui lo mira con la boca abierta sintiendo como se ruboriza sin poder evitarlo. Se termina de vestir en silencio tratando de ignorar a Sakuragi y a sus comentarios.

- Si, Mitsui. Tienes que hacer que vuelva a ser el cuatro-ojos de siempre- continúa  el pelirrojo ignorando las silenciosas advertencias de los demás.

- Cállate, tonto- le susurra  Akagi, temiendo la reacción de Mitsui.

- Do`aho- murmura Rukawa- ya te metiste en lo que no te incumbe.-

-Que? Por decir lo que todos queremos?- dijo embarrando aún más la situación y agregó para terminar peor- Todos sabemos que está así por culpa del tonto de Mitsui-

Aquel último comentario lo lleno de rabia y sin decir nada, reaccionó con violencia tomando a Sakuragi del cuello y azotándolo contra su locker.

- Lo que suceda entre él y yo no te incumbe, entiendes?- rugió enfrentándolo con su mirada azul- No necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Esta claro?-

Sakuragi no se dejó intimidar y tomó a Mitsui de su camisa con fuerza. 

- Acaso no te importa él? Creí que eran amigos- dijo desafiándolo con la mirada. 

-Aún somos amigos a pesar de todo- le espetó apretándolo con fuerza contra el locker para luego soltarlo con brusquedad .

- Creo que no. Ya acabaste con él.- murmuró Sakuragi – Ya no se ríe, ni juega como antes. Estás feliz ahora que lo convertiste en lo que tú fuiste alguna vez?-

 Mitsui lo mira con rabia y desoyendo los gritos de sus compañeros levanta un puño contra el pelirrojo. Pero no le pega, sino que descarga su furia contra la puerta del locker de Sakuragi, lastimándose los nudillos.

-Él no es como yo. Nunca lo será. Lo juro- murmuró bajo. Tomó su mochila y se retiró de allí cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Fuiste demasiado lejos, Hana- susurró Rukawa acercándose al pelirrojo- Creí que te iba a matar.-

- Yo también lo pensé. Pero el riesgo valió la pena, no?- contestó friccionándose el cuello- Auchh... me apretó fuerte. Voy a necesitar que me curen- miró a Rukawa y le preguntó sonriendo con pereza- Quieres ser mi enfermero, Kae?.-

- Siempre- contestó con suavidad- Vamos a casa.-

                                                    ~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Kogure se alejó rápido del gimnasio y sólo pudo volver a respirar con normalidad al llegar al parque que se encontraba cerca de la escuela.

No aguantaba más la situación. Estaba cansado de fingir. De sentirse tan mal...tan solo.

Recordó a sus padres.

Eran buenas personas, pero su nacimiento había trastocado sus ordenadas vidas de compromisos y continuos viajes, por lo que con el tiempo la paternidad se convirtió en dinero depositado mensualmente en una cuenta en un banco.

Recordó su vida.

Simple. Normal. Dolorosa. Con 17 años recién cumplidos vivía solo, en una casa para una familia tipo, que por su inmensidad era el reflejo perfecto de lo que le faltaba.

Recordó a su amor.

Hisashi Mitsui. Su mutua pasión por el basketball y pasados similares los habían unido de manera especial. Ambos entendían el perfecto significado de la palabra SOLEDAD, por lo que forjaron una hermosa amistad que con el tiempo se profundizó y, para Kogure, se convirtió en amor.

Hisashi se convirtió en el eje de su solitaria vida, en el fuego de su corazón.

Recordó el dolor.

La lesión de Hisashi. Su posterior alejamiento del basketball y de su vida. Su desprecio. Un golpe. Un solo golpe bastó para destruir su tierno corazón. Y con él, se fue la luz de su existencia.

Ahora el miedo.

Miedo profundo y frío. Toma control de su vida y lo asfixia. No quiere sufrir otra vez. No quiere salir lastimado. No puede confiar en nadie. Está solo otra vez.


	2. Perdonar

_CAPÍTULO 2: PERDONAR......_

Kogure siente como su pecho se llena de angustia y no puede impedir que dos lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos. Se las limpia con rudeza y trata de controlarse pero no puede. Con el llanto nublándole la visión,, apresura el paso hacia un pequeño bosque que lo pueda refugiar de las miradas curiosas de las personas.

Al llegar se deja caer bajo la sombra de un gran roble y se abraza a sí mismo mientras los sollozos reprimidos sacuden su cuerpo. 

Dios!. Aún lo ama. Ama a ese bastardo que destruyó su confianza. Hisashi. Si tan solo....

-No, por favor. No llores más. Por favor.-

La suave petición fue emitida por Mitsui que ahora lo miraba con dolor. Dejó caer su mochila a un costado y se acercó lentamente a Kogure, quien se enderezó con ligereza secándose las lagrimas con rapidez.

- Que quieres, Mitsui?- le espetó con la voz ronca por los llantos, odiándose por sonar tan vulnerable.

- ¿Sabes cuanto me molesta cuando me llamas así?- comentó avanzando hacia él, con paso lento pero decidido- Me gustaba más cuando me llamabas por mi nombre. Me hacías sentir especial ante tus ojos, me hacía estremecer la manera en que pronunciabas mi nombre.-

- Que quieres, Mitsui?- repitió y agregó con dolor- Ya no tuviste de mi lo suficiente? Viniste para volverme a golpear?-

- No. Estoy aquí para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros- dijo imperturbable y cuando Kogure trató de apartarlo con un empujón tomó sus manos y en un reflejo rápido las aprisiono detrás de su espalda y contra el árbol.- Ya es hora que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.-

-Y si no quiero escucharte? Que vas a hacer?- le preguntó, desafiándolo con la mirada y sorprendiéndose al encontrar en esos ojos azules, un brillo que hacia mucho tiempo que había visto en él. No podía ser.....

-  Esto..- contestó y tomó por asalto su boca con un beso que lo dejó sin aliento. Con la guardia baja, Micchy aprovechó y se deleitó con esos labios que tanto había anhelado, que tanto había soñado. Con suavidad los recorrió y los abrió para darle paso a su lengua que ansiosa, esperaba conocer el secreto sabor de Kogure.

Éste se estremeció y gimió de placer mientras esa húmeda invasora se apoderaba de su boca sin piedad.

-Te amo, Kiminobu. Te amo tanto....- jadeo Micchy en tanto seguía besándolo con pasión. Soltó esos labios tan dulces como la miel para recorrer con pequeños besos el cuello de Kogure, quien forcejeaba por liberarse del agarre de Micchy- Perdóname, por favor. Te amo tanto, tanto.....-

- Hisashi...por favor....... suéltame- gimió Kogure sintiendo como su amor se deleitaba con sus suspiros y gemidos. – Ahhh......Hisashi....- Micchy lo suelta un poco mientras sigue besando y mordiendo con suavidad el cuello del joven de anteojos pero se estremece de pies a cabeza cuando siente las manos de Kiminobu recorriendo su espalda, enterrándose en su cabello.

- Kiminobu.....- jadea cuando las manos del joven se vuelven audaces y se adentran por debajo de su camisa.- Te amo....

- Hisashi......te amo.....te amo- dijo Kogure y se apretó con fuerza contra su amor cuando este volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con fiereza, con una pasión apenas reprimida que se desbordaba con cada palabra de amor.

El control había desaparecido en ambos pero resquicios de él y la necesidad de aclarar todo, hicieron que ambos comenzaran a frenar sus sentidos. Micchy dejó de besar a Kiminobu pero siguió abrazándolo contra sí, tratando de sofocar un poco su deseo. El joven de ojos marrones se aferró a su cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Micchy.

Luego de un rato Micchy se dejó caer en el césped y arrastró consigo a Kogure, colocándolo sobre él, en la misma posición que tenían momentos antes. Observando las luces del atardecer comienza a hablar como si Kogure se lo hubiera  pedido.

- Me enamoré de ti desde el primer día en que te vi. Tu sonrisa fue lo primero que me atrajo de ti y luego fue tu mirada tierna y suave. Pero no tenía el derecho de hacerte cargar con mis sentimientos, pues no sabía si era correspondido. Por eso jamás te lo dije, jamás te lo mencioné. Tenía miedo de que me odiaras..-

- Pero, yo......-

- No, déjame terminar- le interrumpió con ternura- Luego que me lesione creí que lo que tu sentías por mí era lástima y no lo pude soportar. Te alejé de mi vida pensando que hacía lo correcto. Que tonto!.... Más tarde cuando fui a pelear al gimnasio, no quería que dijeras porque había cambiado, no soportaba enfrentarme a la verdad y por eso te golpee, y créeme cuando te digo que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pues fue en ese instante que me di cuenta que había lastimado a la persona que más amo en el mundo.-

- Hisashi, amor....- susurró mientras le dejaba un beso en su cuello. Él también había sufrido tanto.....- Me sentí tan mal cuando me pegaste que creí que me habías roto el corazón. Pero no pudiste hacerlo porque a pesar de todo te seguí amando como el primer día. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de volver a sufrir otra vez pero al escucharte decir que me amabas decidí que ya era tiempo de perdonar y seguir adelante. Te amo tanto. Te amaba aún cuando eras un pandillero, y te amo aún cuando ya no lo eres más. Te perdono, Hisashi, pero con una condición- pidió mirándolo seriamente.

- Pide lo que quieras- susurró con el corazón en vilo. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de no volverlo a perder.

- Que nunca más me apartes de ti y que jamás dejes de amarme.- pidió desde el fondo de su corazón.

- Te lo prometo. Te amo, Kiminobu.- murmuró mientras rodaba por  el suelo para colocarse encima de él, volviendo a apoderarse de esa boca que tanto ama.

- Te amo, Hisashi.- dijo contra su boca y se rindió antes los avances de su amado, que le daban tanto placer.

El  frío que había condicionado sus vidas, se derretía ante el abrasador calor del deseo. Ambos se estremecían ante las caricias levemente reprimidas que se daban.

- Bebé.....- 

- Si.....ohhhh.....-jadeo al sentir las traviesas caricias de Micchy.

- No podemos....mmmmm...no aquí-

-Mmmmm.....esta bien...-mordiéndolo en el labio con resignación.

- Quiero tener......Ahhh....- Dios! Lo estaba matando con esas manos tan atrevidas.

- Si......-sonrió al sentir el respingo de Micchy ante una mano que rozó su masculinidad a través de su pantalón.

- una cita contigo.....mmm...esta bien?- dijo soltando sus labios para poder incorporarse sobre sus codos. Observó el rubor que coloreaba las mejillas de Kiminobu cuando éste asentía. Y vio en su mirada aquello que tanto había ansiado ver: el puro amor refulgiéndole, dándole vida otra vez.

- Una cita- 

- Tu y yo. Solos. El sábado. A las siete de la tarde. Te paso a buscar.- 

- el sábado?-

- Qué pasa?- dijo alarmándose ante la protesta de su amor.

- Hoy es Jueves. Falta mucho para el sábado.-contestó riéndose sin poder contenerse. Micchy cerró sus ojos para escuchar ese sonido que tanto amaba y que tanto había extrañado. Tan claro y tan hermoso como lo recordaba.

- Hisashi?- le pregunta acariciando su espalda a través de su camisa. Abre sus ojos y muestra todo el amor que lleva dentro.

-Tu risa. Sabes?. La extrañé tanto...- murmuró ronco en tanto lo volvía a besar con cierta reverencia y ternura- El sábado, eh?-

- El sábado- repitió devolviéndole el beso con la misma suavidad que él. Apenas podía esperar para ese día.

 Una cita.

Los dos. Juntos.


	3. Esperar

_CAPÍTULO 3: ESPERAR...._

Sábado.

Amaneció como cualquier otro día de verano pero para él ya no iba a ser igual que antes.

El viento sopló fuerte y trajo consigo la fragancia de las flores y el olor del mar. Micchy miró el reloj situado en la mesa de luz y vio que aún era muy temprano para levantarse por lo que decidió quedarse en la cama, abrazado a su almohada pensando que cómo las cosas pueden cambiar completamente en 48 horas.

Sonriendo, recordó cómo esperó a que su amor llegara a la escuela para arrastrarlo hasta los vacíos vestuarios del gimnasio y darle el primer beso de los "buenos días".

//////////////////FLASHBACK//////////////////////////////////////

Con dedicación y cierta gentileza saboreó aquella boca con ligero gusto mentolado y abrazó esa figura tan amada. Se estremeció cuando sintió sus manos aferrarse a su camisa blanca de mangas cortas, para quitársela de la pretina del pantalón y luego meterlas  por dentro, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

Lo escuchó gemir cuando profundizó el beso aún más, mientras con una mano  aferraba su cabello y la otra abría paso por la parte delantera de la camisa de él, acariciando su pecho.

No pudieron seguir más adelante pues alguien más entró al lugar de la misma manera apresurada que ellos entraron. Se quedaron quietos en tanto veían como Sakuragi apretaba a Rukawa contra los lockers, besándolo de manera apasionada.

Observando que ya la situación se iba desvirtuando más, Mitsui tose disimuladamente para atraer la atención de los tortolitos, que se separan apresurados. 

- Maldición....casi me matas del susto.- dijo Sakuragi- creí que era el Gorila.

- Ahora lo sabes....algo que decir?- preguntó Rukawa.

- Nada.....digamos que lo sospechaba aunque no me opongo a ello- respondió riéndose un poco. Se apartó de la pared y dejó que los otros dos vieran con quien estaba él.

- KOGURE!!- exclamaron al unísono.

-Hola amigos...- los saludó mientras se arreglaba un poco la ropa. Se acomodó sus anteojos y sonrió ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

- Vaya, arreglaste las cosas, nee?- dijo Sakuragi mientras  abrazaba por la espalda a Rukawa- gracias a mi pequeña ayudita....Auchh....- jadeó cuando Rukawa le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas-....eso dolió-

- Do`aho....- 

- Ayudita? Hisashi...- cuestionó poniendo cara de "¿me estas ocultado algo?".

- Después te digo- se agachó y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Luego le tomó de la mano- Vamos que se hace tarde para las clases....y ustedes no se tarden tampoco.- y salió de los vestuarios con Kogure aferrado a su mano.

Lo llevó de esa manera, delante de toda la escuela, que los miraba sin poder creerlo. Mitsui no los escuchaba solamente se concentraba en llevar a su amor a su clase y nada más.

Ya en la puerta del aula se volvió a mirar a Kiminobu esperando una reprimenda por esa actitud un tanto inesperada pero se encontró con una sonrisa y con su mirada refulgiendo de amor.

-Gomen nasai, Kimy, pero yo no tengo nada que ocultar- y agregó- quiero que todos sepan que estamos juntos- 

- Esta bien, yo tampoco quiero ocultar nuestra relación, sólo que no pensaba que lo harías público de esta manera- riéndose acomodó el cuello de la camisa de Micchy- pero debo admitir que fue una entrada al mejor estilo Mitsui-

- No te gustó?- susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

- Me encantó- musitó mirándolo fijamente, hechizado por los destellos de amor en los ojos de Hisashi- Te amo.-

- Yo también te amo- susurró – nos vemos en las prácticas....bye- y  se alejó por el corredor con paso apresurado, sintiendo su corazón libre de aquel agobiante vacío y lleno de amor puro.

_/////////////FIN DEL FLASHBACK///////////////////////_

Se sentó en su cama pensando si su amor había dormido tan bien como él, si habría soñado con él. Fue al baño y se duchó rápidamente; primero con agua fría para calmarse un poco y luego con agua tibia para no enfermarse.

Después se lavó los dientes y con cuidado, se sacó las banditas y la gasa en su mejilla, para lavarse la cara con un jabón cicatrizante. Se secó suavemente y se colocó banditas nuevas y una gasa nueva sobre su mejilla aún herida. 

Con un gesto de resignación pensó que quizás la próxima semana podría ir a la escuela sin tantas cosas en la cara, aunque Kimy le había dicho que todas esas banditas le daban un aire de peligrosidad que le gustaba.

Kiminobu.

Su Kimy....... Lo amaba tanto..... Y lo más importante: ahora él lo sabía. 

Y él también lo amaba, a pesar de todo el mal que le había causado, a pesar del sufrimiento inflingido.

Sonrió ante su reflejo.

Esta noche le resarciría de todo el mal.

                                                              ~º~º~º~º ~º~

Quitándose los anteojos, Kogure se metió debajo del chorro tibio de la ducha, suspirando profundamente. Aún faltaba más de una hora para que su Micchy le viniera a buscar pero había tenido un día muy ocupado. 

Limpiar toda esa casa tan grande le llevaba mucho tiempo y luego tuvo que hacer las compras para la  semana, pues se dio cuenta que no tenía casi nada en las alacenas. Reconoció que durante mucho tiempo había estado sumido en una especie de depresión luego de aquel incidente en el gimnasio.  

Ahora todo era distinto... muy distinto.

Se bañó con pereza y se secó con rapidez. Luego fue a  su habitación para buscar que ponerse. Miró su ropero, sacó las prendas y las tiró sobre la cama matrimonial. En teoría y según el arquitecto de la casa, esa habitación era destinada para una pareja, pero Kiminobu la convirtió en su dormitorio, decorándola con colores que reflejaban su personalidad tranquila y a la vez atrevida.

Se vistió sin prisas y luego se examinó frente al espejo. Tenía puestos una remera con cuello color caqui, jeans color azul y zapatos náuticos marrones. 

Mientras se perfumaba un poco, escucho el ruido del timbre y se apresuró a buscar sus anteojos y su billetera. Apagó todas las luces y se fijó que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas antes de salir.

Desde la puerta vio a Mitsui detrás de las rejas de la entrada y se quedó helado ante la figura imponente que presentaba: camisa blanca mangas cortas, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos negros; estaba devastadoramente atractivo. El cuello desprendido de su camisa mostraba su cuello provocando en Kiminobu la necesidad de saborearlo.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la reja, sin abrirla aún.

-Hola, extraño- dijo bromeando con ligereza.

-Hola-

-A quien vienes a buscar?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Vengo a buscar al muchacho que es dueño absoluto de mi corazón. Lo has visto?- contestó siguiendo el juego.

- Si.- 

- Donde esta?-

- Detrás de la reja que.....- y la abrió pero no pudo decir más porque la boca de Micchy se puso sobre la de él, besándola y saboreándola, impidiendo que diga cualquier palabra, en tanto sus brazos lo apresaron contra su cuerpo. Lo besó con ansias y con profundidad por largo rato hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente.

-Hola, bebé.....-dijo Micchy mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. No se habían visto desde la noche anterior y ya lo extrañaba como si hubieran sido días.- Estas para comerte......

- Hola, mi amor...- se aferró a Hisashi mientras ambos buscaban serenar sus respiraciones- te extrañe tanto......

- Yo también......vamos?- se separó de él mientras Kiminobu cerraba la reja y luego lo tomo fuertemente de la mano para irse caminando.

- Adonde vamos?- preguntó sin poderlo evitar.

- Es una sorpresa, vale?- y lo besó por un instante.- es una sorpresa..


	4. Amar

_CAPÍTULO 4: AMAR..... _

Caminaron tomados de la mano por el centro de la ciudad, sin que les importaran mucho las miradas de algunas personas. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada de un restaurante sencillo pero elegante, Micchy saca un largo pañuelo de cuello de su bolsillo del pantalón y venda los ojos de Kogure, luego que le pidiera que le entregara sus anteojos.

-Micchy...qué es esto?- realmente no se esperaba que su cita comenzara de esa manera.

-Shhh....confía en mi, vale?- musitó en su oído haciendo que se estremezca de anticipación.

Siente su mano cálida aferrada a la suya, llevándolo hacia aquel lugar. Escucha el murmullo de las personas que están dentro del local; algunos han dejado de comer y otros, en su mayoría mujeres, suspiran ante el gesto romántico. 

Micchy lo lleva hasta que no se escucha ni el mínimo murmullo, siente que lo introduce dentro de una habitación y lo primero que le llega a su mente es el aroma a rosas. 

Aspira profundamente aquella fragancia mientras Micchy se sitúa detrás de él y le quita la venda. Al ponerse sus anteojos, Kiminobu no puede creer lo que ve: en medio de una habitación repleta de jarrones con rosas rojas hay una mesa delicadamente dispuesta para dos comensales iluminada únicamente con el fuego de unas velas. 

Micchy se sonríe ante el escepticismo de su amor y lo abraza con ternura, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Sin palabras ante semejante gesto de amor, Kiminobu decide que sus besos hablen por él, agradeciendo todo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Luego de una espléndida comida, Micchy volvió a vendar sus ojos y lo llevó a fuera del restaurante hasta un lugar en donde la música se escuchaba muy fuerte. Al quitarse la venda Kogure nota que es una disco dance muy famosa en la ciudad, en la que muy pocos entraban, sin embargo Micchy lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hasta ahí.

-Hola, Matt- dice Micchy saludando al portero, una mole humana de músculos y huesos- vengo con mi novio a divertirme un rato- sonrió ante el tirón que sintió en la mano y decidió ignorarlo.

-Vaya, asi que este es Kimy – comentó sonriendo mientras lo dejaba pasar sin hacer la rigurosa y odiada fila para entrar- me alegro mucho por ti, Mitsui, entra sin problemas amigo.-

-Gracias, nos vemos dentro- la mirada de Kogure le perforaba la espalda pero siguió adelante, pasando entre un mar de gente que lo saludaba al paso. Saludo al barman y al discjockey y continuó hasta los lugares VIP. en donde se volteo y enfrentó a su amor.

- Vaya que eres conocido aquí- le dijo en el oído, sin creer todavía la familiaridad de todas esas personas con Micchy.

- Si, pero eso no importa.- contestó y lo abrazó contra él contoneándose al compás de la mezcla de música dance y pop. 

Kogure se dejó llevar por la música y al rato ya estaba bailando de manera inconscientemente sensual. La gracia casi felina de sus movimientos encendieron el calor del deseo en Micchy, que no podía creer la intensidad del magnetismo sexual que irradiaba su amor. La manera en que se abandonaba al baile, al compás enérgico de la música lo excitaba. Se apretó contra él mientras se sumergían en un mundo de color y sonido.

Bailaron hasta caer exhaustos en unos sillones, en donde Kiminobu se sentó en el regazo de Micchy, en tanto este tomaba un trago para aliviar la sed. Descansando con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, Kiminobu, con un vaso de cerveza a la mitad,  observa como su novio rechaza docenas de insinuaciones hechas tanto por hombres como por mujeres, sorprendiéndose ante el descaro de algunos.

- Pasa algo?- lo siente tenso entre sus brazos y no entiende el  porqué.

- No, nada- no le quiere decir que se puso celoso pero Micchy se da cuenta de ello.

- Te amo a ti – se acercó a su boca y lo besó – solo a ti- 

- Hisashi....- se rindió ante esa boca que lo reclamaba con pasión, bebiendo con su lengua los restos del trago que Micchy había estado tomando. El beso se profundiza a medida que crece el deseo entre ellos dos; las lenguas se enlazan en un duelo en el que no hay ni ganadores ni perdedores sino la búsqueda de un placer sin fin. Ambos dejan su vasos en lugares seguros para abrazarse con avidez.

Pero el lugar no era el adecuado para una intimidad como aquella por lo que Micchy fue reduciendo la intensidad de sus besos hasta que rompió el beso poniéndose de pie y tomando de la mano a Kiminobu decidió que era hora de salir de aquel lugar.

Saludaron a todos a su paso y salieron al exterior en donde todavía había gente esperando para entrar. 

                                                             ~º~º~º~º~º~

La oscuridad de la noche se estaba aclarando por lo que casi despuntaba el alba cuando volvían abrazados hacia la casa de Kogure. La cita había sido una cadena de sorpresas que lo conmovieron. Se notaba que su amor había estado presente en cada detalle sin dejar nada al azar. Se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura sintiéndose seguro con sus poderosos brazos rodeándolo. Seguro y feliz.

Lo invitó a tomar un café pero al cerrar la puerta de entrada a sus espaldas la invitación fue otra. Durante toda la noche había logrado controlar el ardiente deseo que sentía pero al ver su invitación en la mirada oscura de Kiminobu, ya no pudo resistirse más. Se descalzaron en la entrada y Micchy dejó que ahora sea Kiminobu quien le vendara y le condujera hacia el dormitorio.

Al llegar allí se quitó la venda de sus ojos mientras Kiminobu abría la ventana, dejando que la luz del inevitable amanecer llenara la habitación, que pareció iluminarse aún más gracias a los suaves colores que la decoraban. Dejando las cortinas cerradas para darle cierta intimidad al ambiente, Kogure se quita sus anteojos y los deja sobre la mesa de luz  con nerviosismo.

Percibiendo las emociones de Kogure, Micchy lo empuja hacia el baño y allí comienza a desvestirlo sin prisa, recreándose con la mirada la visión del cuerpo de su amado,  besando y acariciando cada centímetro de piel descubierta, que vibra  sólo con él. Al terminar siente las manos de Kiminobu sobre su ropa y deja que, con manos tan suaves como los toques de una mariposa, lo desvista. Siente su boca en cada recoveco y espacio de su cuerpo y jadea ante cualquier atrevida mordida que le inflinge. Ya sin nada entre ellos, Micchy abre la lluvia de la ducha y la regula hasta convertirla en una cascada tibia. 

Se mete dentro de la ducha y arrastra consigo a su amor, quien toma un poco de jabón liquido en su manos y comienza a lavarlo con suavidad. Luego de un rato es Micchy quien toma el control de la situación y repite el mismo proceso pero sobre la piel suave y tersa de Kiminobu, relajándolo y al vez excitándolo con el poder de sus manos.

Totalmente relajados por el poder del agua, se abrazan debajo del chorro tibio por un buen rato, suspirando ambos ante la unión perfecta de sus cuerpos desnudos. Cerrando la ducha, Micchy sale y lo hace salir a Kiminobu mientras toma una toalla y lo seca con cuidado, para luego secarse él mismo pero sin el cuidado que puso anteriormente.

Lo toma entre sus brazos y lo recuesta sobre la cama, que los espera preparada para el amor. Se acuesta de costado, a su lado, y con una mano recorre su mejilla, su cuello, su pecho y más.....

- Bebé...-la claridad en la habitación le permite ver el deseo en su mirada.

- Si?....- cerró los ojos y se arqueó ante esa mano atrevida.

- Si en determinado momento quieres que me detenga, o  si algo te incomoda, me lo dices, eh?- era importante para él que Kiminobu le confiara el control de su cuerpo como él le confiaba el suyo. 

-Esta bien.....te amo, Hisashi...-dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo.

- Yo también....- musitó sobre sus dulce labios y cerró sus ojos para abandonarse a las sensaciones que se adueñaban de él.

Su boca responde con fervor al beso de Kiminobu; cuyos labios recorren los suyos mientras su lengua, algo tímida, le pide permiso para entrar dentro de su boca. Negándose aún siente como los labios de Kimy envuelven los suyos; se los muerde y se los succiona rogándole una y otra vez que le conceda el permiso para saborear su interior. Con un gemido de rendición, Hisashi abre su boca y deja que su lengua se encuentre con la de Kimy en un baile de placer.

Sus manos inquietas ya acariciaban la figura del joven de ojos marrones arrancándole suspiros de gozo. Dejó su boca un instante y comenzó a recorrer su blanco cuello con mordiscos y lamidas hasta llegar a su pecho, sintiendo cómo las manos de Kimy lo ahogaban de placer recorriendo su espalda, su trasero, su pecho....se aprieta contra él haciéndolo consciente de la intensidad de su deseo. Sus caricias algo inexpertas, le hacían sentir tanto placer que gimió con fuerza al sentirlas cada vez más cerca de su caliente miembro.

-Kimy.......amor......Ahhhhhhh.- musitó contra su  piel perlada de sudor.

Dibujando con su lengua el níveo pecho de Kimy encuentra una tetilla, la humedece con su lengua y la toma dentro de su boca para succionarla con avidez, mientras con su mano acaricia la otra. Luego de atormentarlo por unos minutos decide repetir lo mismo con la otra tetilla que ya lo esperaba endurecida para él.

-Mmmmmm.....Hisashi.......-se muerde los labios sacudido por el deseo.

Espasmos de placer sacuden a Kimy en tanto siente cómo esa lengua lasciva e inquieta se desliza por su estómago, rodea su ombligo y llega hasta su masculinidad ardiente, que consiente con breves besos y lamidas hasta tomarlo directamente dentro de su boca, imitando el antiguo ritual del amor.

- Ohhhh...sí........- jadea Kimy envuelto en una nube de puro placer, mientras sube y baja sus caderas inconscientemente, marcando el ritmo de su deseo, aferrado a la nuca de Micchy.

Micchy disfruta el sabor de la masculinidad de su amado, lamiendo y besando, aumentando la velocidad cada vez más y más, sin darse cuenta de los jadeos que soltaba  Kimy, ante cada embestida de su boca.

Aumenta aún más el ritmo al escucharlo aproximarse a la culminación, poniéndolo con cada empuje de sus labios contra el abismo del éxtasis. 

-Hisashi.....yo........yo.....- susurra ya sin voz y se derrama con fuerza dentro de la boca húmeda de su amor, quien se bebe todo ese liquido de vida con gran placer, lamiendo hasta no dejar nada, sediento de lo que sólo Kimy podía darle.

Apartándose de él se deja caer a su lado, esperando con infinita paciencia que su Kimy se recupere del estallido. Lo toma entre sus brazos y lo acurruca contra sí , acariciando su pecho sudoroso, satisfecho por haberle hecho ver el cielo.  

-Bebé......- murmura mientras Kimy lo besa primero con ternura, recorriendo sus labios y ,al paladear  el sabor de su cuerpo en ellos, profundiza el beso con pasión. 

Sus manos se vuelven traviesas y acarician su pecho ávidamente, memorizando cada rincón, cada cicatriz, cada pliegue. Llega a su masculinidad, que aún sin desahogarse, espera con impaciencia sus caricias. Su lengua abandona su boca y recorre su pecho con la misma religiosidad usada antes por él. Se apodera alternativamente de sus tetillas e inflige las mismas torturas que le fueron infligidas a él, sólo que esta vez él no tiene piedad.

-Bebé......Kimy......ahhhhh- cierra los ojos con fuerza y  se muerde los labios ante la agonía  de la tortura.

Su boca sigue hasta la masculinidad de Hisashi, recorriéndola con su lengua y chupandola como si fuera el más dulce de los caramelos, provocando una catarata de gemidos y espasmos de gozo.

Casi a punto de perder el control, Micchy interrumpe las caricias de Kimy, impide sus protestas besándolo profundamente mientras separa sus muslos y coloca sus piernas sobre sus hombros.

-Qué........- protesta Kimy pero se retuerce al sentir esa lengua tan lasciva prepararlo para el ritual del amor. Jadea sin control cuando Micchy humedece, con una paciencia inagotable que contrasta con su carácter, aquel sitio suave y aterciopelado que tanto ama y tiene miedo de lastimar.

Después de torturarlo por un buen rato, Micchy se acerca a él y lentamente se adentra, con decisión y a la vez con miedo de lastimarlo. Se introduce mientras siente un espasmo de dolor de Kimy, quien le ruega que no se detenga que siga adelante, mordiéndole el hombro para no gritar, gimiendo al sentir fusionarse sus cuerpos con totalidad.

-mi amor...- musitó Kimy mientras lamía el herido hombro de Micchy, que sonrió al ver la marca de los dientes en su hombro. 

-Eres mío, solamente mío......-murmuró en tanto comenzaba a moverse con lentitud, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de su amor, para quien ya no existía el dolor sino un calor abrasador que ahora inundaba cada célula de su ser.

-Tuyo......, siempre tuyo....-gimió al sentir como sus tetillas se tocaban en el impulso del vaivén de Micchy – ahhhhh.........tuyo....

-Mío...........- cerró sus ojos y apoyo su frente sobre la almohada, extasiado al sentir como el cuerpo de Kimy apretaba su miembro, haciéndolo jadear ante el mínimo movimiento.-Mío......-

La realidad se pierde ante la magia de la unión de dos seres que se aman. Sus cuerpos y sus almas se acoplan en una eterna danza que los consume.

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo y ante el gemido de Kimy, apresura un poco más la cadencia de sus embestidas, profundizándolas, aumentando el ritmo del placer. Con miles de sensaciones invadiéndolo en todo su ser, Kimy acompaña levantando su caderas, buscando el alivio a su íntima necesidad, aferrándose a la sólida espalda de Hisashi.

Ya no son más dos personas, sino que se convierten en una sola ante el fuego del amor, que los envuelve y los aprisiona cada vez más, fundiéndolos como ninguna otra cosa. Los limites no se conocen y el placer aumenta con la insistencia  de las embestidas que son más rápidas con cada gemido de gozo.

Ante la llegada de un clímax inminente, Micchy agarra con más fuerza a Kimy, tomándolo por las caderas,  aumentando la fricción entre ellos, hasta un punto ya insoportable. Su boca se apodera de la de él e imita con precisión el baile que ejecutan sus cuerpos. Al llegar al paraíso de la satisfacción, Micchy se contiene al sentir como su amor se deja ir por segunda vez y se traga su gemido de culminación, jadeando al sentir como abandona su boca para morderlo en el hombro en el preciso instante en que llega a la cima del placer. Ese gesto de posesión dinamitó el poco control que le quedaba y con un último y profundo empuje, se derrama dentro de él con fluidez, perdiéndose en un océano de lava y fuego.

Minutos después se retira de su cuerpo para luego acostarse a su lado. Se endereza buscando la sábana de la cama y al encontrarla, toma entre sus brazos a Kimy, apretándolo contra su pecho mientras cubre sus cuerpos sudorosos de la fría corriente matutina de verano. Sus corazones buscan serenarse a la vez que sus brazos y piernas se entrelazan con languidez; Micchy delinea con una mano  el contorno de la espalda de Kiminobu en una caricia repetitiva e instintiva.

- Hisashi.....- 

- Si?- el  tono de su voz lo inquietó un poco y escuchó su voz demasiado tranquila.

- Perdóname por haberte lastimado- dijo Kimy recorriendo con un dedo las marcas de sus dientes, sorprendiéndose de haberle cortado la piel hasta el punto de hacerle sangrar.

- Esta bien, no hay problema – suspiró aliviado y se rió un poco- la verdad es que me gustó mucho sentir tus dientes clavándose. Fue algo muy erótico.- murmuró ronco y lo apretó contra si al ver que se ruborizaba levemente.- Oye...

- Qué?-

- Te lastime mucho?- no pudo evitar evocar el origen de ese gesto tan primitivo y posesivo.

- No, aunque al principio dolió un poco pero después ya no sentí ningún dolor- ruborizándose aún más al agregar- estaba demasiado excitado como para sentirlo.-

-Te amo,  Kiminobu- susurró besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

- Te amo, Hisashi – murmuró respondiendo a los besos que su amor le daba.- Gracias por la cita, fue hermosa-

- De nada, fue un gran placer- sintió como volvía a encenderse el fuego del deseo en él- Amor.....

- mmmmm.....- gimió al sentir otra vez las caricias de Micchy en su cuerpo. Apartó su boca de la de él y recorrió con besos y lamidas su marca de posesión, provocando que Micchy arqueara su espalda de placer al mismo tiempo que gemía con fuerza.

-AHHHH.......- sentir su boca en aquel lugar y sus manos en todo su cuerpo lo estaba aniquilando.- Bebé.........

- Si?-su boca dejó un collar de besos en el cuello de Micchy y se acercaba de manera peligrosa a su pecho.

- Eres mío.- con fiereza volvió a tomar su boca, invadiendo ese lugar húmedo con su lengua ansiosa- Mío....

- Siempre- prometió con fervor dejándose avasallar por el deseo y el amor- Siempre tuyo.......- y no protestó cuando Micchy aprisionó su cuerpo contra el colchón, poniéndose arriba suyo, tomando pleno control de la situación, haciendo que ruegue por el éxtasis que sólo su amor podía darle.

El descanso y el sueño quedó relegado para más tarde por mutuo y silencioso acuerdo, sabiendo que ambos aún tenían el resto de sus vidas juntos por delante. Juntos. Los dos. Por siempre....

Fin.

_*************************************************************************___

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:___

__

_Este es mi segundo  fanfic yaoi lemon con la pareja MitxKo, que me gustan mucho. Por un momento consideré dejarlo en un solo capítulo, pero luego lo dividí en cuatro, haciendo que la historia se alargue un poco.___

_Espero que les haya gustado, sino pueden dirigirme replicas, correcciones u otras inquietudes a mi dirección de e-mail. ___

_Gracias.___

_JACKIE O.___

__

_E-mail: CI5_J@hotmail.com___

__

_*************************************************************************___


End file.
